Caging the Prince
by chewyy the moofin
Summary: Tenebrae found it quite impossible to be civil to the boy. "Feisty, aren't you? That's how I like them." "Sorry, I don't speak egoistic arrogant pig. Let's go, Hermione." Idiothead. DracoxOC. R&R.
1. Chapter One

_**AU:** MAYBE some of you will recognize me from FictionPress. Yes, I am also chewyy the moofin on there too._

_Now, I'm trying my hand at writing FanFiction, because... well. Sometimes, it's better to write about a world that's already been made up for you, and easier too. _

_Anyway, thanks for reading! And yes. I do have a slightly obsession with Draco Malfoy. :D_

**Disclaimer:** (I forgot to do this.) By the way, I obviously don't own Harry Potter. (Insert phrase about how I wish Draco Malfoy was in my closet.)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Caging the Prince  
**_Chapter One_

Draco Malfoy.

Smart (more or less because of bribery, but he felt that the way it was _executed_ was what made him smart), wealthy (a fact everyone in the wizarding world knew), and most of all, above _all_ else;

Sexy. Duh.

How else would he have the reputation as the Slytherin Prince? What else could explain the hordes of girls who followed his every move, who created fanclubs and drowned him in chocolates every Valentines' Day?

The only girl who didn't fall under his charms was the one he'd least wanted anyway; Hermione Granger, that annoying mudblood who was part of Potty's little group.

Although he did catch her looking his way less hatefully sometimes.

He always made a point to smirk gloriously when he did.

Anyway, the point was, there was no girl who didn't fall under his charms.

Draco's fourth year was blossoming and flourishing, and there was nothing that could bring him down.

Little did he know, across the castle, in Dumbledore's office, a girl sat dully in an armchair, twiddling a silver locket and chain around her neck, reading a book with the Sorting Hat on her head.

That girl would be his downfall.

* * *

Tenebrae wondered how on earth she'd ended up there.

A few months ago, the wizarding world had been a place in books, a place to escape. She had no idea that what was happening now.

In the fire before her, a blaze burned with more vigor than usual, thanks to the surplus of paper to burn.

Tenebrae tried to focus on the words before her, trying her best to memorize the words, trying her best to remember them, to seal them inside her mind.

The final page passed, and she closed the book.

"No, no. One more time," she muttered, opening the book again to the very last few pages.

Closing it once more, she turned it over, so the cover faced upwards.

"That is very peculiar indeed," the Sorting Hat muttered.

Tenebrae's fingers traced the outline of the book, and the words she had read so many times before were burned into her mind once again.

_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

Remember that, she told herself, just as she had done with the six previous books, which were now in the fire.

The door to the office opened, and Tenebrae heard footsteps.

That would be Dumbledore and the Potter kid, she was sure.

Now, it was her choice. Throw the book into the fire, or keep it?

The footsteps neared, and she could hear soft voices.

Taking the book, she shoved it into her bag, and right in time too.

"Harry, this is Tenebrae. Tenebrae Lorem."

Tenebrae stood up awkwardly, easily the same height as Harry. Long, wiry black hair cascaded like whispers down to midback. Straight bangs drifted downwards, ending right below her eyes, successfully hiding them from view.

Tenebrae's thin fingers moved them out of the way, gingerly, to look at the boy before her.

She knew what he had been through. She'd read about it.

His green eyes were met with an odd pair. The color of Tenebrae's eyes was pale, a very pale but dark blue, somehow dotted with grey.

With a gentle smile, she held out a hand.

"How do you do, Harry?"

The Sorting Hat smirked at Harry from its place on her head, and as Harry shook her hand and noticed how soft and small it was, he noticed that it was also icy and cold, though she had been in front of a fire for God knows how long.

"I would like you to show Ms Lorem around the school. Make sure she knows her way around, we wouldn't want her getting lost, would we?"

Dumbledore smiled at Tenebrae, and she remarked the little twinkle in the corner of his eyes.

"That would not be good," Tenebrae said softly.

"Professor Dumbledore, could I speak to you for a moment?" Harry said, slightly nervously.

"Of course."

The two of them went over, closer to Dumbledore's desk.

Tenebrae sat back down, waiting.

She went through the previous events in her mind.

A few months ago, Tenebrae had finally gotten around to picking up the Harry Potter books. As many of her friends had told her, they enveloped her and transported her to a completely different world. But this transportation only became more and more real.

In her previous life, her appearance began to change. Previously dark eyes became lighter and lighter everyday, and she began to lose weight drastically as well. Sometimes, Tenebrae felt like she couldn't focus, as if there was something distracting her.

Most of all, she wanted to read those books, every day and every night, non-stop. When Tenebrae had finished the seventh book, as a joke, she pretended to be a witch.

She pretended to cast a spell, trying to lift a book off the table like Hermione lifted the feather.

"_Wingardium leviosa!_"

She made the movement, not with a makeshift wand, but just with her hands.

And the weird thing was, the book lifted off the table.

At first, Tenebrae was confused. Was she imagining it? What was happening?

Tenebrae started doing more. She scanned and poured over the books, trying to figure out spells and how to do them. She advanced quickly, and it all seemed to come so easily to her.

However, as she continued to practice her magic, she became more and more distant to the world around her. Tenebrae stopped going to school, and her parents no longer checked in as much as they did before. It was as if she was becoming invisible.

And then, one day, as she practiced in her room, she heard a pecking noise at the window.

Going to it, she was surprised to see a rather malevolent owl, furiously tapping outside.

And with it, a letter.

She took the letter from the owl, careful not to get pecked. Turning the parchment over, that seal she'd always seen in movies was there, red and proud. Hastily, she opened the letter, eyes scanning over it so quickly that she missed it all. She calmed herself and began to read slowly, taking in every single word.

_Dear Ms Tenebrae Lorem,_

_The world of Harry Potter is supposed to be fictional. It's only supposed to be real in books, and the spells you are currently casting are not supposed to be fully functional, unless you are a witch or a wizard. But it is real, and you are a witch, Ms Lorem. As to why you did not receive this letter when you were eleven years old, or why your powers have appeared in such ways, these are questions to which I do not have answers. However, I think you would agree that in order to allow these questions to be answered, and for you to continue improving your skills, your attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is essential. I, Albus Dumbledore, will apparate into your room at eight o'clock in the morning, of October 6th. All the supplies required for your year will be present, and everything needed will be provided._

_Till then,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"This is a joke... right?" Tenebrae whispered to herself. The letter fell to the floor, and she paced her room a few times.

"It's got to be some kind of trick. This is not possible."

But her body seemed to move on its own. She found herself packing clothes and getting her things. She packed everything she could think of, including a few books and other necessary items. When she was done, she stared at the calendar. If this letter was true, the next morning, Professor Dumbledore would apparate into her room, and she'd be swept away into a completely different world.

A world she thought had only existed in her mind and those of the million other kids who'd read the series.

What was going on?

Tenebrae decided to sleep on it, and after clearing her bed of the Harry Potter books, she tucked herself into bed, and tried to convince herself that this was all just a dream.

The next morning, a loud crack had jolted her awake. As she sat up, she rubbed her eyes many times. Before her, an old man with a long white beard and twinkling eyes and a blue robe stared at her.

"What a cozy room," he said, remarking on the many posters on the wall.

"Thanks," Tenebrae said cautiously. "So... you're... Dumbledore?"

"Yes, that I am sure of. And you are Ms Tenebrae Lorem?"

"Yes."

"Well, do you have your things?"

Tenebrae glanced at her suitcase and backpack on the floor.

"Yes."

"Are you ready to depart? You have quite a day ahead of you."

"Nope."

Dumbledore laughed heartily, and before she knew it, she was dressed and standing beside him.

The rest of the day's events passed by like a blur. She got supplies, got robes, and even got a cute black kitten. It was like a dream, but every time she tried to wake herself up (not that she wanted to), nothing happened and things stayed the same.

Everything was exactly the way it had been described in the book, but the movies were fairly accurate as well, in its setting and interpretation. The wondrous castle was huge and daunting, but had a certain warmth to it as well.

"Erm, sir?"

"Yes?" Dumbledore was also just as he was depicted in the books.

"What year is Harry Potter in right now?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Fourth."

"Goblet of Fire..." Tenebrae whispered to herself.

Dumbledore did not question her whispers, but Tenebrae knew that somehow, he knew as well.

For a very long time, the two of them discussed many matters inside the office, but what surprised Tenebrae was that Dumbledore refused to hear about what was to happen. He eyed the seven books, which she had brought along, quite carefully, but refused to touch them as well.

"Ms Lorem, the choice is now yours to make. I am not sure as to why you have been brought into our world, and why _now_, but I am quite confident that you play a significant role in _this_. The big picture." Tenebrae gulped. "It is ultimately your choice as to whether you would like to continue the possession of these books, but know now that these are extremely dangerous. If someone like Voldemort was to get their hands on these books, many things could go very wrong. Knowledge is power, but power is corruption, Tenebrae. However, this is a decision that is yours to make."

Tenebrae nodded gravely, completely understanding of the situation, however 'Twilight Zone' it seemed. Somehow, she fell into the rhythm of this world easily.

Dumbledore explained further. "You seem to have been quite ardent in your studies independently, so this is what we shall do. Each teacher will individually go over how much you have learned, and have you catch up with your year. Ironically, you are in the same one as Mr Potter." Another twinkling look from the professor. "I suppose you are already aware of most of the customs of this school, such as the Yule Ball, etcetera. I do hope that you will find yourself comfortable, though you have been thrown into such a different atmosphere so suddenly."

"I adapt quickly, Professor. There's nothing to worry about."

"I see that. It is an admirable trait, indeed."

"But Professor, what about the Housing situation? And when will I be put with the rest of the students?" In truth, Tenebrae was quite eager to meet Harry, Hermione and Ron. She was eager to meet everybody, really, though they had no idea who _she_ was.

"Ahh, yes, the sorting, we shall do in the Great Hall during dinner."

"In front of everyone?" Tenebrae couldn't help but feel slightly daunted.

"Indeed. Have you any objections?"

"Nope," Tenebrae replied.

"Good."

* * *

Two weeks went by, and Halloween was was coming closer. Tenebrae also knew it as the date of the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament participants.

Now, she had just met the Chosen One himself, and was soon to be sorted.

"Tenebrae? We're going to the Great Hall now. You'll be sorted soon." But at the same time, Harry glanced at the hat already on her head.

"Go on then," the hat snapped.

Led by Dumbledore, the three made their way to the hall. Tenebrae had quickly become acquainted with the teachers. During their lessons, they saw her as quite an ardent and persevering student. Though they, too, were confused as to why she had appeared so suddenly in the year, they chose not to question. McGonagall already seemed to favor the girl, and her spells and potions had been pulled off so well, that even Snape had to congratulate her one or two times.

However, they knew that this would soon change when she was sorted into a House.

The Sorting Hat stayed on her head, and it was cranky from its uncomfortable placement. Dumbledore had insisted that the Hat consider this girl for a longer amount of time, but the Hat already had his answer.

Oh yes, he did.

All eyes in the Great Hall turned to Tenebrae like predators on the Serengeti, as she walked into the room. Tenebrae could recognize a few faces, and also recognized Hermione's bushy hair, and the Weasley's bright fire-engine red hair.

She smiled, and wondered what house she would be put in.

The whole hall was silent, and the silence was defeaning, but Tenebrae didn't really mind. She was used to it, really.

"Tenebrae Lorem," McGonagall said. It echoed throughout the Great Hall.

The Sorting Hat considered its choices for a few more moments, as she stood on the steps at the long table, where many professors were situated.

"None," it said.

Suddenly, Tenebrae's heart rate began to speed up. Had she heard wrong?

Murmurs and whispers broke out throughout the hall, as many people turned to gossip with each other.

None? How could that be? For all the years at Hogwarts, they had never encountered that problem.

The professors looked at each other in surprise as well, and Dumbledore smiled, as if he had expected exactly that to happen.

"This is Tenebrae. Since the Sorting Hat cannot sort her, she will not have a house. Please treat her nicely." Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder. "Harry Potter will be the representative for Gryffindor. Each house will elect one person to show Tenebrae around, in their own ways, and she may do what she wants."

Though some of the teachers disliked what he had said, those who had taught her for the brief two weeks knew that she was not one to do something idiotic or foolish. The responsibility entrusted in her was great, but far more great and burdening than any of them had weighed.

Harry came forward and led Tenebrae to where he, Hermione and Ron sat. They were introduced, but she said nothing about the fact that she knew about them already. Many other people from the table came to greet her, to welcome her, and from the next table over, Cho Chang stared at her jealously.

Tenebrae rolled her eyes, but then she saw Cedric Diggory, and wanted to cry yet again, as she had in the end of the fourth book.

But she bit her lip.

She mustn't reveal anything.

She knew, since in all the clichéd stories and fanfiction she had read, anything that tampered with 'history' would affect the future and the outcome greatly.

Tenebrae vowed to herself that she would not affect it so.

But, why was she here?

The trio insisted that she dig in to the food, and that she looked too feeble to even lift a weight (courtesy of Ron, proceeded by a punch from Hermione to him).

When they were done, Dumbledore informed her that she could stay with the Gryffindors, and Hermione led her eagerly. The two boys had already gone ahead, and the two girls chattered.

However, as they drifted out at the back of the herd, Tenebrae felt two eyes on her.

Turning, she caught the gaze of icy eyes, which stared right into her heart.

"Who's that?" she asked absentmindedly, though she already knew who it was.

"Oh, it's just Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. He's bad news, Tenebrae. He's a part of Slytherin." Tenebrae began to unconsciously drown out Hermione's rants about him, for the icy blue eyes interested her much more than they had in the book. Somehow, Tenebrae sensed something more.

Much more.

Suddenly, the boy smirked, and lifted his head.

He was turning on the charm, Tenebrae could sense. At that exact moment, she rolled her eyes, detesting his cocky and arrogant manner. She turned back to Hermione, and asked her about studies and how she would navigate around the school. (Tenebrae had already received her schedule.)

But as they got to the stairs, a cold hand froze itself on her shoulder, and Tenebrae just about screamed, but kept her cool and calm persona.

The two girls whirled around, and Hermione's eyes hardened.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she said with venom.

"Oh, sod off, mudblood. I just want to talk to this girl, before she gets tainted by your corrupt Golden Trio."

Tenebrae saw the hurt in her eyes, and tried to hurry this process up. However, she knew better than to insult the Slytherin Prince at first meeting.

"Yes?" she said, with a cut and curt tone.

"I'd suggest that you do not make friends with the... _wrong_ people."

"I believe I can make friends with whomever I wish," Tenebrae replied easily. "Now, I'd appreciate if you do not touch me as if we are close friends, for contrary to your popular belief, not every girl melts at your touch."

Sarcastic, a little too much. Tenebrae reprimanded herself lightly, but shrugged it off. What's done is done.

"Feisty, aren't you? That's how I like them."

"Sorry, I don't speak egoistic arrogant pig. Let's go, Hermione."

Her equally cold fingers tore his hand away from her shoulder, and gave an icy glare.

Dealing with people like that was bothersome, but she supposed that it had to be done. The two girls laughed as they climbed the stairs, falling into an easy pace.

"Did you _see_ his face?! That was funny! You're a natural," Hermione praised.

"Haha, thanks!"

At the base of the stairs, a slightly humiliated but more fired up Draco Malfoy stared at the girl who walked away from him.

That mudblood Granger was annoying enough, but now _this_?

Whatever. He'd catch her staring at him lustfully. And he'd use that.

Cocky, much?

But Draco didn't know how hard it really would be.

* * *

**R&R.**

-chewyy.


	2. Chapter Two

_**AU:** Wow, that was real proof of how fickle I am, right? I just did one chapter and left. Great. Sorry, you eleven reviewers. I love you guys though? :D_

_Here. The second part. Might be shorter, I don't know I haven't written it yet LOL! But do try to enjoy.  
_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, however much I wish I do. I mean, come on, who wouldn't want Draco in their closet? LOLKIDDING... not...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Caging the Prince  
**_Chapter Two  
_

Classes were easy. Tenebrae had fun getting to know the trio, who were just as lively and dramatic as they were in the book. Since she didn't have a set house though, she had four, or half of her classes, completely without the Gryffindors.

She had Astronomy and Charms with the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs, and though Professor Sinistra and Flitwick were completely enthralled with Tenebrae, it was easy to see that the Slytherins (in particular, Malfoy and groupies) exasperated both rather patient teachers. The Hufflepuffs blended into the background. Though Tenebrae made efforts to talk to a few of them, Susan Bones was the only one who managed to stutter a response back.

You see, Tenebrae's abrupt appearance at school and the non-sorting had made her quite a celebrity at Hogwarts, something she wasn't very proud of but had to deal with anyway. All this had sparked various rumors, ranging from that she'd gotten kicked out from Beauxbatons to that her parents were ex-Death Eaters who'd tried to run from Voldemort. It was almost funny to watch them whisper about her blatantly as they passed in the hall, and the smile she gave threw everyone off.

The classes Herbology (with Professor Sprout) and a History of Magic (with Binns) were with the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs. She enjoyed Herbology, barely tolerated History of Magic, and was always a little lonely. The Ravenclaws were all overachievers, not quite as excited and naive as Hermione. They were more competitive, and seeing that Sprout had been amazed by how much Tenebrae had learned in short amounts of time, didn't seem to like her that much. The only one who spoke to her from time to time was Michael Corner, but even he had his moments.

The four other classes, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Divination, all had Gryffindor. The people were nice enough, not as afraid as the Hufflepuffs, not as obnoxious as the Ravenclaws and not as snooty as the Slytherins. They were good people, and maybe it was the fact that she hadn't been with them from their first years, but Tenebrae still felt a little out of place.

Divination was with the Hufflepuffs as well, and Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws (that was a fun class, especially with the Ravenclaws throwing glares at Hermione every time she got points for answering a question _more_ correctly than they).

Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, she had with the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. The two clashed famously, and lived up to every reputation, Draco Malfoy especially.

At the sound of his name, his voice, even accidentally picturing his image in her head, Tenebrae seethed. Not only did he treat everyone as if they were actual scum at the bottom of his shoe, but his attitude towards everything reeked of 'rich boy'. At first, Tenebrae really could never understand why on earth any girls could possibly like the git; he stomped on everyone every chance he got.

Fortunately for Tenebrae, she'd never gotten the 'privilege' of working with him. _Un_fortunately, the day she voiced that out loud, she jinxed herself.

* * *

"Just look at him," Tenebrae whispered under her breath to a Hufflepuff she felt had potential. "Look at him, torturing that poor girl. He knows she likes him, Merlin knows why, but he knows and leads her on anyway."

Belinda Bones nodded curtly, careful not to make it to noticeable. Tenebrae knew that not only was Belinda afraid of being embarrassed in front of the whole class for staring at Malfoy, but she also didn't want to become one of those girls that the slimy git messed with. But for Tenebrae, she really didn't care. Her distaste was obvious in the blatantly disgusted look she gave Malfoy as he winked and made the poor girl blush so red, she'd have blended in perfectly with the Hogwarts Express train.

But Tenebrae was a skilled enough people observer to know exactly what would happen next. Malfoy would continue to do his little flirting thing, and then call the girl over when Professor was done talking about whatever he was talking about. He'd tell her to meet him somewhere when class was done, and she'd be hopeful, thinking that maybe she'll be the one to melt his heart, but be met with utter disappointment when not only is she stood up, but also humiliated when he does show up a few hours later with his cronies and that pig Pansy Parkinson to laugh at her.

Tenebrae rolled her eyes, decided she'd had enough of observing the obvious bullying. Right before she tore her steady gaze away, Malfoy's shifted to her. The even and cold eyes connected with hers for a few miliseconds, and Tenebrae was sure to transfer as much of her hate into the moment as possible. If looks could kill, hers would've killed him _and_ the rest of his family.

She tried to concentrate on what Sinistra had been saying, tuning in again and following easily.

"... so I want all of you to pair up now and start working on the project. I expect at _least_ eighteen inches, and please, single spaced in your normal writing, or it will be rejected and I'll have you do at least twenty."

The class groaned, especially the Slytherins, expressing their grand and childish distaste. Tenebrae turned to Belinda.

"Partners?"

Belinda smiled shyly. "Sure."

"Good. I'm glad, or I'd probably be stuck with that little Ferret, knowing my luck."

"What was that, Lorem?"

Tenebrae would've recognized that voice anywhere. It was directly behind her, and she clenched her fists and reminded herself to keep up the calm and cool exterior. Belinda had glimpsed a little bit of her normal personality, but other than that, most people thought that she was the silent stoic type. Which she was, most of the time, for appearance's sake.

"I was just mentioning to Belinda here how unlucky it is that we've never worked on anything together." She turned around lazily, meeting the same cold eyes and that permanent sneer that seemed to be stuck to his face. Oh, how she wanted to rip it off and stomp on it.

"Really, you feel that way, do you? Maybe we should be partners for this project then."

_Oh _God_ no,_ Tenebrae thought to herself.

"No, no. It's alright. Maybe next time. I wouldn't want to leave poor Belinda by herself."

But Draco Malfoy, true to his name, didn't miss a beat.

"I'm sure Bella--"

"--_Belinda_--"

"--wouldn't mind at all. She can work with Pansy."

_No one wants to work with Pansy_, Tenebrae thought again.

"_Really_, Malfoy. _It's. Fine_." Tenebrae tensed.

"Why don't we let Belinda answer?" With a dazzling almost-smile-but-really-a-smirk on his face, he turned to the poor girl. "Would you be a doll and work with Pansy?"

Belinda was a normal girl. She couldn't help but be, one, scared to death of what Malfoy would do if he didn't get what he wanted, and two, petrified by the blinding whiteness of his natural pigmentation. The boy was practically albino.

"Well?" The word was edged with impatience and severity. Belinda nodded, so scared it looked like she'd just seen a Dementor. (Although Tenebrae was quickly beginning to think that Malfoy was some variant of a Dementor...)

With a snap of his fingers, gesturing for her to hurry up and move, she migrated to his previous spot beside the ever so lovely Pansy. Tenebrae threw her an apologetic look, but Belinda averted her gaze completely. Another potential friend, lost.

Sighing, Tenebrae slumped in her seat. Not only that, but it became disturbingly real that she'd have to work on a project with _Draco Malfoy_. With a smirk, he sat gracefully in the seat next to hers, and right on cue, with that darn index finger of his, gestured for the poor girl he'd been leading on to come over.

Tenebrae watched as the girl came, looking all hopeful and optimistic. She was pretty, dark chestnut brown hair that flowed to her waist, wide and very blue doe eyes. Porcelain skin and a calm nature, Tenebrae could see why the Sorting Hat put her in Hufflepuff. She seemed the type who'd forgive practically anyone for even the largest betrayal. If that was an admirable or pathetic quality, Tenebrae just couldn't decide.

"I saw you looking at me from across the room," Malfoy simpered like a girl, but Tenebrae could see that to the girl, the words were like a message from God or something. "Meet me after class, okay?"

She smiled and her cheeks began to turn red, and Tenebrae had to bite the inside of her cheek to not say anything. And then she realized, why was she not saying anything?

"Don't." The word flew out before she could really register what she was doing. Malfoy turned to her with those cold eyes of his and raised an eyebrow. And Tenebrae decided, since she'd started it, she might as well continue.

"You know the drill, girl. He's done it to your friends before, and they've told you, cried to you, haven't they?" The girl stared, unbelieving, at Tenebrae. "This is exactly how it always happens. Do you really want to make the same mistake, girl?"

Tenebrae paused. "Do you really want all that to happen?"

The girl shook her head, mesmerized by Tenebrae. It wasn't hard to see why; the rather witty girl had soft, dark, opaque, midnight blue eyes. She'd shaken the bangs out of the way to meet the gaze of the poor girl, and the connection was almost hypnotic.

"Good. So don't meet him after class today, alright? Hang out with your friends. Muster up the courage to ask Brian Horowitz out, I've seen you eyeing him and I say, go for it. Anything's better than this git." Tenebrae smiled, just as dazzlingly as Malfoy, in a much more subtle and deep way.

The girl smiled back, mumbling a grateful _thanks_ before going back to her seat.

Tenebrae shook her head, organizing the bangs back in front of her eyes. Malfoy turned, opening his mouth to say something, but Tenebrae held up her hand in front of his face.

"Don't talk. I don't want to hear your annoying complaints and whines, they're a waste of my time."

"As if that would stop me."

Tenebrae rolled her eyes. Luckily, class was over, and as fast as she could, she gathered her things and made her way out of class to lunch, trying to escape the loser. Unfortunately, right in front of the statue that hid the stairwell to Dumbledore's office, a hand gripped her wrist with an iron hold. The fingers were cold, icy, exactly the same as the owner's gaze.

As politely as she could, she ripped the hand from her wrist, facing the person squarely.

"Draco Malfoy. How nice of you to put a bruise on my wrist." Confusingly, Tenebrae said this as if she was greeting a good friend. The tone and look on her face all implied that she enjoyed Malfoy's presence. Needless to say, she was a good actress. "However, I regret to inform you that I'm rather hungry and really would like to eat. Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait." With a soft smile and a little wave, she turned around, hell-bent on getting away.

"Dumbledore wants to see you. Don't be so full of yourself." Malfoy sneered as he bumped his shoulder harshly into hers. "And _don't_ mess with my games."

"People aren't games, Malfoy," Tenebrae said softly but poisonously. "One day, you'll be the one who's played."

Malfoy stopped, seething. When he'd finally composed himself enough to turn around, Tenebrae was gone. Punching the wall as hard as he could, Crabbe and Goyle rounded the corner and yelled to him, Pansy screeching right behind the bumbling idiots. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

He'd get what he wanted, at whatever cost.

* * *

Dumbledore's half moon glasses were slipping off his nose when Tenebrae entered. He adjusted them as he saw her, and smiled, eyes twinkling.

"Ms Lorem, how nice to see you. I suppose Mr Malfoy had successfully informed you that I'd wanted to meet with you."

"How on earth you got him to do that, I have no idea, but I do have the greatest respect for you, sir." Tenebrae smiled.

"I believe that he's not as horrible as you think, Tenebrae." Tenebrae remembered the books. "And I believe that you _know_ he's not as terrible as you think."

She sighed. It was partially true, although Rowling didn't have enough detail on him for her to fully deduce more things on the boy.

She hoped, for his sake, that there was more to him than the petty games he played and the useless and waste of a life he seemed to live, but she knew what was going to happen. She just didn't know what to do.

"Lemon drop? They're my favourite," Dumbledore said, offering one. She shook her head. "If you say so."

"Professor, why did you want to speak with me?"

"Ah yes, I just wanted to commend you. Every professor in this school who has had you, and even a few who haven't, quite adore you. Though I see that your classmates are a little harder, you seem to be doing fine." Tenebrae nodded. "I think you should move to another house now, Tenebrae."

Tenebrae's eyebrows shot up.

"You should fully experience each of the houses in this school to gain a full and unbiased opinion. I may not have the knowledge that you have at the moment, and you may know more about them than I think, but I believe you will find it a little different when you get to know them a little better."

Dumbledore took one look at her and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"_Even_ the Slytherins."

She bit her lip, fingering her bangs and repositioning her book bag.

"The three other houses have set forth representatives to show you around. For Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory has graciously volunteered, Cho Chang from Ravenclaw, and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin."

Tenebrae felt like hitting herself on the head.

"You may approach whomever you wish and commence your periods with them. Three remarkable people, in my opinion." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun."

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were, as usual, bickering at the table when Tenebrae arrived. She sat down in the empty seat next to Harry, across from Hermione, right in time to hear exactly what they were bickering about.

"I'm _telling_ you, the way they treat house elves is completely despicable! I've been doing plenty of research--"

"--which means spending hours of time that could be spent doing something much more leisurely--"

"--and did you know that it was _tradition_ to beat a house elf? What kind of tradition is that?! _I_ think that--"

"Hermione, I hate to interrupt you in the middle of your empowering speech, but we've got more issues than the treatment of house elves right now."

One look at Tenebrae's face, and the three became concerned, even Ron as he feasted on a huge drumstick.

"Not only do I have to do an astronomy project with the Ferret, but I also have to go tour the other houses."

"What?!" "No way!" "Wot?"

"Yeah, I just talked to Dumbledore. He told me that Diggory would be my Hufflepuff rep, Cho Chang for Ravenclaw and, get this, _Draco Malfoy_ for Slytherin. Feed me to Fluffy, give me the basilisk, heck, an angry and hungry hippogriff would be better than _Draco Malfoy_."

The three nodded accordingly, and Tenebrae rested her head on the table. "I'm not even hungry."

"I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad," Hermione said. "Malfoy, maybe. But Cedric and Cho are really nice people!" On cue, Harry became mesmerized with the oriental beauty sitting at the next table.

Rolling her eyes, Tenebrae hit him lightly on the head. "Focus!"

"Really, 'Brae, all you can do is just get through it. And then pick us." Ron, surprisingly, made a wise statement.

"You're right, Ron. I'll just do it. I'm going to go find Diggory now, so I'll see you guys in a bit, alright?"

"Next class, in fact, we have with you. We'll see you then!" Hermione waved as Tenebrae got up and walked towards the Hufflepuff table.

Tenebrae paused, staring at the three of them continuing their chatter for a few, before shaking her head.

She had to focus. Dumbledore was right, she remembered also his first few words to her. She had a role in this world, and she didn't know quite what it was yet, but she would figure it out.

She caught sight of Diggory, who did look like the person who portrayed him in the movies, and took a deep breath before walking over.

It was time to figure things out.

* * *

**R&R.**

-chewyy.


End file.
